Saturday Nights
by Awesomepossum328
Summary: "So, Pipes, what are you doing this Saturday Night?" Jasper One-Shot


**Hey guys, this is a Jasper one-shot. This is for my Checkmate one-shot contest winner: Taiyou No Yume. I apologize that's it's been a while, but I've been sick, and it's been a bit difficult writing this one, so I hope everyone likes it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series.**

* * *

Jason was stalking her.

She was with that Logan guy, the one who always flirted with her, but she never noticed. That guy she had been spending all her time with more often than not. He wasn't a bad guy, but Jason still didn't like him because he was always hanging on Piper.

Jason was the month old sandwich; he was last week's news that didn't matter anymore. Logan was new, he was a fresh vegetable wrap, the kind Piper liked so much. Jason doubted Logan even knew she was vegetarian, he probably didn't even care.

As they walked through Central Park, just like how he and Piper used to, Jason watched them from a park bench as he inconspicuously read a newspaper he found on the corner of Main Street and 1st. One corner of the print was wet with street water, and another side had been mangled by a dog, but if he held it right, it looked natural.

"Hey!" Piper waved at him, taking notice of his presence. "Hey, Jason!"

He waved back to her, half-heartedly, before returning to the newspaper his dyslexic eyes couldn't even comprehend. She didn't even look offended that he had shook her off, she just continued her conversation with the oh-so-perfect Logan. Jason knew he couldn't compete with Logan's curly brown hair, while Jason's often stuck up in random places; or his golden eyes, while Jason's were a dull blue, certainly not worth taking a second glance at.

Logan was so smooth with his actions, brushing Piper's shoulder every so often. He'd throw in a cheesy joke, just to get her to fake a laugh for him. Jason tightened his grip on the newspaper, his fingernails cutting through the six page section. They weren't five feet from Jason's bench, Logan had ensured that, when a chilling breeze brought down the temperature.

Piper shivered, "Its getting cold." She commented.

"Oh, hey, I got you covered." Logan removed the varsity jacket from himself and wrapped it around her, brushing her shoulder as he did so.

Jason twitched.

He didn't know why it bothered him so much. Sure, it was annoying that his best friend was spending more time with someone else, but that was okay, right? She was allowed to spend time with other guys, even if it was on a date. Jason's heart wrenched at the thought.

What?

That wasn't supposed to happen. Jason didn't like Piper like that, he was in the friend zone, and there were few ways out of such an area, known by few people. He didn't know why he was feeling such emotions towards her though; such jealousy that she was spending time with another guy. Did his feelings towards her go deeper? Jason blinked it away, turning his attention back towards them.

"Thanks, Logan, but you didn't need to give me your jacket." Piper said.

"Yeah, but I wanted too."

Piper looked uncomfortable, and Jason nearly leaped onto the park bench and started dancing. Maybe she didn't like Logan, maybe she liked him. Jason burrowed his eyebrows. He had come to a conclusion, he liked Piper. A lot. And just as Jason turned his vision back to Piper, he saw Logan brush a stray hair away from her face.

That did it.

Jason arose, putting his newspaper back onto the bench, and walked towards them. He wasn't sure what he'd say, but with his fists clenched in anger, he had a pretty good idea of what his speech would contain.

"Hey, Pipes."

"Oh, hey Jason." She turned away from Logan.

Jason resentfully spoke to Logan, "Williams."

"Grace."

There was a deep rivalry between the two boys. It had started two years ago, because of sports. They were both football players, and Jason won the spot for quarterback. They had both been soccer players, and Jason had won the role of team captain. No matter what it was, Jason had always beat Logan out for it. Now, Logan was determined to win something Jason couldn't.

"So anyways, _Pipes,"_ Jason glared at Logan. He had used Jason's nickname for her. A line had been crossed. "I was wondering what you're doing this Saturday Night?"

"Oh." Piper's eyes widened in realization. "Oh, um—I um..."

Piper looked awkwardly to Jason, who's shoulders suddenly lacked their usual confidence. The sparkle in his eyes were gone, he had lost his chance with Piper. She'd surely say yes to Logan's offer.

"Oh, I, uh, gotta go..." Jason trudged off, leaving the new couple behind, with Logan wearing a victory smile.

Piper watched him go, tunneling her vision of him, ignoring all around her until Logan took her hand in his own.

"Piper?" He looked hopeful.

"Look, Logan." Piper started. "That's really sweet of you, but I think we're better as friends; _just friends. _

Friendzoned.

"Oh." Logan's smile fell, as he awkwardly looked to his shoes. He wasn't expecting this. "That's cool, I guess."

"We can still be friends, and hang out, and stuff." Piper offered, giving him back his jacket.

"Yeah, okay." But deep down, Piper knew she wouldn't be seeing much of him anymore.

Logan said his goodbyes, most like his final goodbyes to her, and left. Piper turned to the direction Jason went, and knew where he'd gone. Piper ran off into the woods, on a jogging path, that he'd showed her so many times. She arrived at the tree—their tree.

She could see him. His blonde hair ruffled in the wind as he leaned against the old oak. He stared off into the sun, not caring how much it must be hurting his eyes. He had a certain lost look about him that made Piper's heart beat increase in speed. She smiled at him.

"Hey, Jason!" She called up to him.

He looked down at her, "Piper?"

"Why'd you leave?" She yelled, climbing up the trunk to the lowest branch.

"I didn't want to make it awkward for you and your new boyfriend." He yelled back, there was a certain bitterness in his voice.

Piper made it to the middle branch, where he was, and sat next to him, "What boyfriend? I'm single."

"Logan didn't ask you out?" Jason asked, incredulously.

"Actually, he did." Piper admitted. "But I turned him down."

"Really? Why?"

"Because, I like someone else."

Jason's heart fell again. She liked someone else.

"Who?"

"Well, he is the most amazing guy, I've ever met, and he's handsome. He's honest, charming, and sweet."

With each word, Jason sunk deeper and deeper into sadness. She turned Logan down for some other guy, who sounded like he was from her dreams. Jason thought he couldn't compete with Logan, now he had this new guy who Piper was completely smitten with.

"So, who is he?" Jason asked, not even caring anymore.

"You." And then she kissed him.

It was a surprised kiss, so Jason didn't respond, just frozen in shock. Piper released the kiss, quickly. She blushed, and sort of turned away.

"Sorry, Jason." She looked away, sadly.

Jason's eyes widened, because he didn't respond, she thought he didn't return her feelings. He tried to open his mouth to clear her confusion, but the words were stuck in his throat. She started to climb down the tree, tears welling in her eyes, when Jason grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

He pressed his lips to hers, Piper was surprised, but soon drifted into him. She slowly snaked her arms up and into his soft blonde hair that she loved so much. As Jason added pressure, Piper responded with just as much love as she possessed.

In their lifetimes, Piper had been kissed before, as had Jason, but this kiss took all those kisses and killed them; crushed them, laughed at them, and danced on their grave. It was like nothing either of them had experienced ever before. When they released for air, both were breathing hard, but they were still close to each other.

Jason smiled against her lips, with his forehead against his. Piper was his; all his, and he couldn't be happier. His hand rested on her hips, and her fingers played with the hairs near his neck. It was pure bliss. Jason grinned at her, staring into her color-changing eyes.

"So, Pipes?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing this Saturday Night?"

* * *

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed, especially Taiyou No Yume. It was a little short, but I thought it was cute. Anyways, Read and Review. BTW, I don't live in New York, so I don't know if there is a Main and a 1st or if they even connect...**

* * *

**You guys are such Awesome Possums! :oD**


End file.
